


Famille

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Cute Barry, DCEU personnages, M/M, No Sex, Protective Bruce, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce Wayne peut assurer qu'il a eu une vie remplie de problèmes, malgré ses milliards.Barry Allen est heureux de sa vie, malgré son enfance.Les deux se mettent à parler, mais qui est le plus touché ?





	Famille

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis une grande fan des personnages du DCEU, donc...  
> Je pense que le thème Pain, Loss and Love de Wonder Woman est une bonne musique de fond pour le one shot.

Famille

 

Bruce Wayne peut assurer qu'il a eu une vie remplie de problèmes, malgré ses milliards. Il a perdu ses parents devant ses yeux quand il était enfant, il n'a plus aucun lien avec son premier fils adoptif, son deuxième fils adoptif est mort, une centaine de ses employés sont morts pendant le Black Zero de Metropolis, et la seule personne qui lui a redonné espoir en la vie est morte sous ses yeux face à Doomsday. 

 

Barry Allen est heureux de sa vie, malgré son enfance. Sa mère est morte sous ses yeux et son père est accusé de ce meurtre alors que le coupable court toujours. Mais il est heureux. Il a des pouvoirs, il sauve les gens. La Justice League est sa nouvelle famille. Victor est comme son frère. Diana comme sa mère. Arthur est une sorte d'oncle bourré. Clark est un modèle à suivre. Et Bruce est comme un nouveau père pour lui. Il se sent bien. 

_______________

 

Un jour, les deux se mettent à parler, ils en viennent à la famille : 

 

''Ils étaient bienveillants, toujours si gentils avec moi... Ils ne méritaient pas ça...''

''Bruce...''

 

Barry écoute, il ressent la tristesse de Bruce. Il parle à son tour. 

 

''Ma mère a été tuée, mon père a été arrêté, alors que ce n'était pas lui le coupable, le meurtrier court encore, mais un jour je le retrouverai.'' 

 

Barry connaît la sensation de vide familial, mais il l'a toujours laissé de côté pour se concentrer sur ses aptitudes. 

 

________________

 

Le lendemain, il va voir son père :

 

''Papa, je te le promets, je te ferai sortir de prison un jour, tout le monde saura que tu es innocent.''

''Ne te mets pas en danger inutilement, Barry.''

 

Barry pose sa main sur la vitre, sur la main de son père. Il ne peut pas lui parler de ses pouvoirs, de la Justice League, même si c'est son plus grand rêve. Il se tait. La session se termine. Il retourne chez lui. 

 

________________

 

Il n'arrive pas à dormir. Le meurtre de sa mère, de Nora Allen, revient dans sa mémoire, le sang, son gâteau d'anniversaire en charpie sur le sol, le corps de sa mère...

L'arrestation de son père revient à son tour, Henry Allen est jugé pour 40 ans de prison minimum. Il laisse derrière lui un petit garçon, qui passera le reste de sa vie à prouver son innocence, seul. 

 

Barry veut en parler. Il ne peut plus supporter sa solitude. Pourquoi tout ça lui était-il arrivé ? Il ne veut pas déranger Cyborg ou quelqu'un d'autre de la ligue. Il part courir, sans son costume. 

 

_________________

Il passe par Gotham. Il aperçoit le signal dans le ciel. Il a une idée. Il part retrouver Batman, l'aide contre Harley Quinn. La nuit protège son identité. 

 

''Flash.''

''Batman... Je...''

''Allons chez moi.''

''Ah, euh, bien.''

 

__________________

 

Il est invité au manoir Wayne. Il a quelqu'un pour parler. Même si Bats n'est pas un grand parleur. Bruce se change. Ils partent discuter autour d'un café. Il ne sait pas par où commencer. Bruce l'encourage en posant sa main sur son épaule. 

 

''Cette après midi, je suis allé voir mon père en prison. Il m'a dit de ne pas me mettre en danger inutilement, j'aurais voulu lui dire pour mes pouvoirs, pour la ligue, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage... Quand j'ai essayé de dormir, je me suis souvenu du meurtre de ma mère, l'emprisonnement de mon père... Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, merci de m'avoir écouté.''

 

Une fois qu'il a fini, ses joues sont rouges, quelque chose coule le long de son visage. Il pleure. Il tente d'arrêter, mais le flot est trop important. Il se sent mal. 

 

''Barry... Je te comprends... Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.''

 

Il pleure moins quand Bruce le prend dans ses bras. Il est moins seul. Il s'endort. 

 

Quand il se réveille, il est toujours sur le canapé, il dort sur Bruce. Il tente de partir, mais le bras de Bruce autour de sa taille est trop puissant. Il repose sa tête sur le torse de Bruce et repense à hier. Il sourit. Il a une famille. 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 'Bats' parce que je regardais Justice League et Justice League Unlimited quand j'étais plus jeune.


End file.
